Of innocence and lust
by lantern92
Summary: Boomer has a power over women that drives them lustfully crazy for him. Bubbles, on the other hand is friendly and naive to everyone, addicted to something she cant have and Boomer can relate all to well. Their addiction sparks a friendship between the two, will it become more?


Boomer sat on the park bench with his dog Toad and threw a Frisbee for the animal to go fetch. Toad bolted for it and jumped into a bush where boomer had thrown a bit too hard.

A group of girls who were sitting nearby kept looking over at him and giggling. An effect most women had when he was around. One began to approach him. Boomer didn't tas gaze off her and she sat next to him.

"boomer, right?" asked the girl in a sweet voice.

The rowdy ruff boy grinned.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

"the alpha pi sorority," replied the female, moving closer to him. "im the president and I've seen you around."

"oh I know.." boomer asked, shifting closer. "and how may I be of help, your presidency?"

She giggled and took his hand then proceeded to write her number on his arm.

As she was half way through writing, there was a high pitched scream.

"You poor animal!"

The two on the bench – no. everyone in the park turned to look at the bushes behind the bench. Bubbles Utonium was carrying a scratched up Toad clutching the orange Frisbee Boomer threw for him.

"Agh," Boomer said. "What now Toad?!"

"Sorry?" asked the sorority girl.

"No, sorry, not you. I mean my dog. That's my dog," he said. "I gotta go see whats happening there…"

He god up and started to jog to his pet, but turned and whispered in the girl on the bench's ear "I'll find you."

With a wink, he sped to where bubbles was tending to Toad.

"What are you doing?" boomer demanded.

Bubbles didn't pay any attention to him, as she continued to take out some thorns sstuck in Toads coat.

"Phew, you're not hurt!" bubbles sighed relieved that she had saved the creature.

"of course he's not. You think I'd throw a Frisbee into poison ivy for my dog to get!?" boomer said, kneeling before toad.

Bubbles looked up at him with her blue eyes demanding "I wouldn't be shocked!"

Toad released the Frisbee for boomer, and he threw it into the park. Toad ran through the circle of sorority girls sitting as they screamed.

"he likes bush jumping," boomer said. Bubbles got up as if she was offended by what he said, but boomer grabbed her hand.

"Bubbles," he said. She stopped fighting his grip and ran her other hand through her long blonde hair. It had been so long since he had seen the ridiculous pigtails that she always wore to highschool. The new look sort of suited her.

"did you get more chemicalY?"

Bubbles looked down then back up at Boomer.

"I cant keep stealing from my dad OK!" she said angrily, "he nearly caught me last night."

"but you weren't caught," boomer said, looking to see if anyone was watching them. "and listen, what happened at the frat party, I didn't know normal…uhm, normal people would have that effect after taking that much chemicalY"

"what, you just expected to mix it with meth and think everything would be fine?" bubbles interrupted. "My sister's little brother is in a coma because of what you did to me."

Boomer's bright eyes searched hers intently.

"..It wasn't me -"

"Shut UP!" bubbles said emotionally, nearly breaking down into tears.

Boomer could always tell when she was on the brink of tears, she would bit her bottom lip, everytime no fail.

"If my sisters see me talking to you, theyl tell on me to the Professor. And I don't want to leave university for rehab, that's the only think keeping me sane now, chemicalY and I hate community service, at least I got the SPCA... but its still ALL your fault. I'm suppose to be a super hero!"

A tear trickled down her cheek, remembering the looks of disappointment in her sisters faces when they realized what bubbles had been doing since senior year of highschool overwhelmed her.

A silence enveloped them. The conversation turned awkward as boomer clung onto her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said.

chemicalY had not had the effect on his emotions like it did on bubbles. It seemed to make parts of your personality even more pronounced as a side effect. After the high of feeling good and mind shattering sex and dopamine rushes. He seemed to want to always be having sex with women of all types as the side effect and engaging in adrenelin activities like speeding on his motorcycle and his part time stunt job. For a super powered person, it wasn't too bad up until you take it too far like nearly snapping your neck.

"I, really am sorry, bubbles... " he said, letting her hand go.

She was trying to fight back the tears so hard, and all he wanted to do was keep apologizing until that bright naïve smile that was her signature trademark came back.

"I have something for you," he said. "meet me at the warehouse at 2am.." he said. "I spot your SPCA general."

Bubbles sniffed gently, her head titled to the floor in shame. When she looked up, boomer was gone.

"Ohw FUCK, Boomer...!" Christie, the head cheerlead screamed from his bedroom. "Yes, maaaawwww..."

The moans of please and cries of pain were mixed and used interchangeably. Christie was never one to fake an orgasm, he knew that because she was a bitch who couldn't even lie to herself even if she tried.

But boomer knew better than to let his animalistic side out, no matter how hard it was keeping it at bay because nobody could ever handle it. Last person who did ended up in hospital, she had torn part of her lady parts. It was embarresing for him and even more for the girl, but the guys in highschool gave him all thumbs up. Brick scolded him for being selfish and slow enough to not realize that normal people were not deisnged like them. Mojo laughed, but only because the girl's parents did not press charges after he had paid them 60 million dollars of stolen Townsville money directly deposited into their family account as well as offering to pay for the girls recovering and tuition for highschool and university.

He slowed down and thought of something that would not turn him on as much, like the soccer match he was going to watch, trying to predict future scorelines. Even then, he was still very hard, when he tried not to, turning Christie on her back to see her rounded athletic ass. It jiggled with pleasure and so did she as she came, screaming like a mad woman. Mojo Jojo, their monkey father knew his son well enough to seal his room with fortified sound proofed walls. As for boomer, it was a pleasurable experience, but not an earth shattering experience. He never came or reached climax with any of the 'human girls', and always thought about how it would feel to be inside bubbles and to not hold back. She had such a sexy figure and he always loved watching her change in the swimming rooms at 4am in the mornings at school. Of course the cross country team would be doing laps in pool a-c and he was there to support his flings, different girls from different cliques.

But he always found himself watching innocent bubbles instead, her 32Bs bouncing as she danced to music on her ipod, and her round ass. Not the biggest, but quick thick enough to make him wonder what it would feel like to be behind her, alone and naked, with the lights on, on a Sunday afternoon when there was literally nothing to do except fuck..

And sniff chemicalY. They were bonding over lots of chemicalY these days and he loved it. Bubbles turned into a very pronounced version of her bubbly loving, sweet self and she would dance so much, no one could keep up. She loved twerking too, and her and her friends always did it in the changing rooms, which would make boomer see a bit too much when theyd bend over, leaning on the walls.

Bless. Xray vison was his favorite super power... That bubble's innocent ass, he wanted to have anal, but not with a normal girl and always wondered about bubble's asshole.

"OUCH!" Christie scram. "HEY!"

Boomer quickly pulled out "Sorry doll," he said. "You know you have that effect on me."

Christie blushed with searing pain. Seems like thinking about Bubble's tight asshole was making him harder and ready for round two... or maybe a very cold shower and some jerking off..

Looking over at his digital alarm he sa 0138am.

"I'm gonna go shower in Buch's room," he said. "you can use my shower here.."

Bubbles was sitting with her knees to her chest and her hair swept to the side of her head, and music blasting from her BeatsByDre. Music always made her feel comftable about being alone and being in the worst of moods.

0239am

She was never one to swear but really, sometimes Boomer's lack of punctuality made her mad. The warehouse door creaked open and shut.

"Bub?"

It was him.

"You're late!" she shouted, switching the music off.

"I know, I'm sorry, Bub..."

He sat on a crate of goods next to her, pulling another one in from of them.

"Who was it today? Christie? Jordan? Michaella? Greta?" bubbles asked him, with tired looking eyes.

He sighed, accepting that his love life. No, his sex life would now be a topic of conversation between them.

"Christie," he said in a low voice.

She turned to look at him once over and grinned, shaking her head. "How was it?"

He shrugged.

"You had to turn to Mr. Handy didn't you?" she giggled her infectious giggle. "Admit it."

He shrugged again, pulling a packet from his hoodie and opening it by the table. He smiled, hearing her laugh always made him want to laugh to, it was annoying and her way of being charming.

"I don't understand you guys," she said. "university guys only want sex. That's why I date older men."

Her train of thought was cut as he started to prepare the chemicalY into 6 lines for each of them.

"you are a super hero. Dating a super villan. You're fucked up." Boomer said. "and isn't that Princess's dad?"

"Craig is a good man," bubbles said. "he treats me with respect and care and love."

"Dude. He's as old as your dad." Boomer pointed out.

Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"At least hes not a sex crazed freak like you..."

The rowdy ruff boy laughed and rubbed his eyes. He knew very well that 'daddy morebucks' was just using bubbles to gain information on the powerpuffgirls to kill them.

"you've had sex with him?" boomer asked.

"agh! I am not going to share those details with you, so MYOB!" she said.

There was some minutes of silence as they both watched boomer make finishing touches to the drug.

"Bubb," boomer said in a gentle voice while turning to face her. "Come over here."

"what?" bubbles eyes grew wide with curiosity. "what is is? Owwh I cant take the suspense of suprises!"

She followed him to a spot where the high windows where letting through light from the moon.

"this is yours," he pulled out a sapphire encrusted bracelet and put it on her wrist. " this is the surprise, and look."

He put it in the moonlight and it shone different colors as the letters B-U-B shone on each stone. Bubbles squealed.

"Wow, its beau-... hey wait. Was this for one of your bitches?"

Boomer gave her a are-you-serious look.

"yea, because my hoes are all called Bub," he said punching her gently on the arm. "I got it for you. I never buy jewelry for any of those girls. Its just a gift for a good friend, yanno..They don't mean, uh, I mean... I don't like them as... errr.. yeah. They just. Whatever."

Bubbles looked like she was going to cry.

"Please don't cry Bub..."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. That was the very first time in a whole year they had ever had such close proximity contact, and boomer nearly stumbled back, strange for a guy who is used to carrying females with one arm. Her warm body pressed on his felt nice and genuine, he wrapped his arms round her waist and felt her inhaling. Then she kissed his neck gently and pulled away.

"you're a nice person, Boom." She said, blinking away the tears. He smiled.

" no tears ok...?" he asked, she nodded and gave a small smile, then lead him back to the chemicalY.

"Lets do this..." she said, cheering a bit up. "Some of us have lectures tomorrow..!"


End file.
